


Pet Project

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur was annoyed by all the insults. Merlin made it a pet project to come up with new ones, just in case.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #443: Pet





	Pet Project

Merlin was never at a loss for words. Growing up, at first his mum would correct him, but as he got older, she’d give him old books with arcane words that he’d twist into new meanings, making up insults and invective, shaping language and sounds, much to his teachers’ frustration or delight. 

At university, his friends understood that he was playing, that he took joy in language, using words to confuse or entertain, often challenging them to figure out the hidden meanings in his jests. It was great fun.

Until Arthur. The prat.

Arthur just looked at Merlin as if he were an idiot, as if he’d been dropped on his head as a child and never recovered.

Taking it for the challenge it was, Merlin at first used old words that had faded from every-day language – grubble or clotpole or brabble or snollygoster. But then Merlin leaned into it, mixing old and now to come up with ever-more inventive insults, to push the boundaries just to see how Arthur would react.

It was glorious.

It was even better when Arthur started insulting him back, with Shakespeare and Beowulf and physics terms all mixed in together, and it was Merlin who had to scramble to keep up.

A battle of wits and language.

And when they finally surrendered, insults flying as they snogged and explored and fucked each other over every surface in Arthur’s flat, using old and new words, creating their own language as they soared into ecstasy, Merlin was certain of one thing.

Love in any language, old or new, real or made-up, was always love.

Merlin wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
